Sem mais a dizer
by Nathy Black
Summary: Leiam e descubram
1. Chapter 1

Quem disse que fazer o que tem que ser feito é o certo?Quem determina o que é certo ou errado?E quando o nosso certo nem sempre é o certo de outra pessoa o que fazer?Parece confuso?Não se iluda os heróis de verdade são aqueles que fizeram o que deveria ser feito suportando as conseqüências mesmo que tal atitude lhe custe um alto preço.Querem saber como é então perguntem a Harry Potter ou leiam essa história e me digam se você seria capaz de enfrentar tal desafio.


	2. Prefacio

"_Eu não vim aqui_

_Pra entender ou explicar_

_Nem pedir nada pra mim_

_Não quero nada pra mim_

_Eu vim pelo que sei_

_E pelo que sei _

_Você gosta de mim_

_É por isso que eu vim_

_Eu não quero cantar_

_Pra ninguém a canção_

_Que eu fiz pra você_

_Que eu guardei pra você _

_Pra você não esquecer _

_Que eu tenho um coração _

_E é seu..._

_Tudo mais que eu tenho_

_Tenho tempo de sobra_

_Tive você na mão_

_E agora tenho só essa canção"_

_ps:__ …Se algum dia a noite lhe parecer eterna, lembre-se que sempre há um amanhecer.Suas lágrimas serão chuva, e sua tristeza será trevas. Sorria e o sol nascerá. Sinta-se só, e te lembrará de que estou com você._

_Com Amor_

_H.J.Potter_

Selou a carta e soltando um ultimo suspiro vestiu a capa de invisibilidade que agora carregava sempre consigo. Subiu os degraus tortuosos com cautela para não rangerem chegou, no segundo andar e se encaminhou para segunda porta a esquerda no corredor.

Parou em frente ao quarto e respirou fundo para tomar coragem adentrou o pequeno quarto iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, o deixando numa penumbra. Evitou ao máximo olhar em direção a cama onde repousava num sono solto a razão de estar ali plena 3 horas da madrugada se arriscando a ser pego no quarto da caçula dos Weasley e pior ter que dar satisfações de onde pretendia ir com uma mochila nas costas, pronto pra viajar.

Ainda havia uma hospede que se o visse faria um estardalhaço com certeza, essa garotinha não lhe deu sossego o dia todo, recordar das birras de Gabrielle com sua ruiva trouxe um breve sorriso que logo morreu ao lembrar o que viera fazer.

Com as mãos tremulas que tentava controlar a todo custo, depositou a carta na cômoda ao lado da cama e nessa hora sentiu seu coração dar um salto dentro do peito. Ela havia se mexido e murmurado quase inaudivelmente algo que ele podia jurar ter sido seu nome.Nesse instante falhou totalmente na tentava de ser prudente.Passou a fitar a figura esguia, de cabelos longos cor de fogo, pele alva, sardas estrategicamente espalhadas pela face, lábios tentadoramente irresistíveis.Dizem que a atração dos corpos é algo físico e nesse momento Harry Potter pode constatar que era verdade, sem perceber seu corpo ia baixando na direção da ruiva e quando se viu ajoelhado ao seu lado na cama teve certeza que estava perdido.Seus movimentos não obedeciam ao comando do seu cérebro e criando vida própria sua mão acariciou sutilmente a face macia passando os dedos trêmulos pelos lábios carnudos.

Sabia que não era certo fazer isso que só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis que já estavam, mas deixou o impulso lhe guiar e depositou o que poderia ser o ultimo beijo naquela garota, ou melhor, mulher que inesperadamente arrebatou seu coração.

Sentir novamente a maciez dos lábios e o gosto de hortelã da sua ruiva lhe trouxe uma recente sensação de familiarização como se tudo estive no lugar e nada faltasse. Assustado se afastou rapidamente antes que ela despertasse.

"Não posso, não tenho esse direito! Espero que um dia me entenda Ginny, porque sinceramente nem eu entendo. Adeus.."

Chegou ate a saída do quarto e dando um ultimo olhar de esguelha para cama saiu fechando a porta bem devagar.Quando deixou a Toca olhou para esta com pesar e caminhou em direção a colina sem jamais olhar pra trás.Estava abandonando o lugar que por anos considerou seu segundo lar.Hogwarts, Toca tudo teria que ficar pra trás e desejou com toda sua alma que um dia voltasse a ver esses lugares, mesmo tendo a incomoda sensação que seu desejo jamais seria atendido.

"Conseguiu?"

" Ta feito vamos embora não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui"

" Tem certeza que quer que seja assim?"

"Não é uma questão de querer Hermione e sim dever"

"Não adianta discutir com esse cabeça-dura Mione ele se convenceu que assim será melhor então só nos resta aceitar"

"Certo então vamos ainda há muito a ser planejado.Próxima parada Godric Hollow"

Três jovens encapuzados se afastaram da Toca e num determinado ponto, com um rodopio de capas sumiram sem deixar rastros.


	3. Chapter I

Inacreditável que estivesse se dirigindo a Toca para celebrar ao lado de seus melhores amigos o casamento do mais velho dos irmãos Weasley.Desde que Rony lhe dissera que antes de qualquer coisa teriam que ir a Toca pensou que talvez seria uma boa descontrair um pouco antes de tomar o rumo que traçou pra si a partir daquela fatídica noite..Agora analisando bem a perspectiva de passar um dia feliz ao lado das pessoas que considera como sua verdadeira família no local onde por anos foi um lar acolhedor e protetor e no final deste mesmo dia ter que abandonar tudo e seguir rumo ao desconhecido, não era um pensamento muito feliz.

No entanto, dentre todas as dificuldades que passaria durante aquele dia inteiro estar ao lado _dela_ e ter que agir como dois estranhos não seria nada agradável pra não dizer torturante.

- Vamos Harry papai e os gêmeos estão nos esperando na saída da estação.

- To indo vão você e Mione na frente, estarei logo atrás.

- Tudo bem Harry?Pareci angustiado.

- Tudo certo Mione não se preocupe.

A morena olhou desconfiada para o amigo, obvio que tinha algo muito errado, mas não o pressionaria quando estivesse pronto ele falaria. Num impulso abraçou o moreno de olhos verdes em seguida sem mais delongas saiu com o ruivo em seu encalço.

Passar por aqueles corredores quase desertos lhe trouxe uma sensação de fim sufocante. Foram seis anos sendo transportado naquele trem para um novo mundo, no qual ele pertencia.Lembrava como se fosse ontem sua chegada na estação King Cross, um sorriso fraco despontou dos seus lábios .Como estava apavorado que não existisse uma plataforma 9 e meia e tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira de mau gosto dos Dursley.

"Como eu era um tolo"

Nesse momento seu olhar recaiu na cabine onde encontrou pela primeira vez um garoto ruivo sardento com um rato de estimação no colo.

- Nostálgico não acha?

Foi tirado dos seus devaneios pela voz suave e enérgica de alguém as suas costas, aquele perfume floral não tinha como se enganar.

- Como disse?

- Lembro que Rony estava nessa cabine quando olhou pela janela pra se despedir de mamãe e eu no seu primeiro ano.

- É á 5 anos atrás.Sei que soara piegas mas o tempo passa rápido não é?Você era apenas uma garotinha.

- Choramingando porque o irmão tava indo pra escola a deixando sozinha. Nossa como era boba!

Involuntariamente sorriram olhando nos olhos do outro como se fosse a primeira vez que realmente se viam.

- Você não era boba.

- Tem razão era apenas sonhadora demais quem diria que por um breve momento um desses sonhos fosse se tornar real, mesmo que não tenha durado.

- Ginny eu..

- Vamos Harry o trem estar partindo e se não sairmos logo o pessoal da ordem vai pensar que eu o seqüestrei.

Com um sorriso matreiro a ruiva o pegou pela mão o puxando para saída.

Chegaram a Toca e foram recebidos por uma verdadeira horda de pessoas.Todos os Weasley e parentes da Noiva sem contar com praticamente todos os membros da Ordem.Tirando Percy que ate então não dera sinal que apareceria e o fundador da Ordem da Fênix que jazia nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Tonks e Lupin foram os primeiros a lhe cumprimentar. A metamorfomaga radiava felicidade apesar dos pesares ele entendia lógico mesmo estando em tempos difíceis ver seu ex-professor e amigo sorrir ternamente olhando a noiva lhe trazia algum conforto.

Sentiu-se um pouco culpado quando a auror anunciou seu casamento com o maroto sorrindo radiante. Seria para logo a cerimônia, mas infelizmente não poderia comparecer, teria que se afastar em breve e não poderia dar seu paradeiro pra ninguém da Ordem ele sabia que tentariam lhe impedir.Antes que pudesse congratular os noivos sentiu braços o envolvendo.

- Harry querido como você estar?Minha nossa como ta abatido querido!Tem se alimentado?Tem dormido?

- Molly deixe o garoto respirar assim você o sufoca.

Soltando o aperto dos braços em volta do seu pescoço a Sra.Weasley não pode conter as lagrimas enquanto olhava com pesar e um enorme carinho para Harry.

- Ta tudo bem comigo juro.Não fique assim, só tenho andado cansado ultimamente , logo vou me recuperar.

- Claro que vai querido!Você é forte Harry e eu cuidarei de você esses tempos não precisa voltar mais pra casa daqueles seus tios estranhos.Não é Arthur?

- Se Harry não ver problemas Molly seria um prazer tê-lo conosco há muito ele já faz parte da família.

Sentiu seu estomago afundar com essa ultima declaração do patriarca dos diria pra eles que não poderia ficar e retribuir tudo que eles fazem por ele?Por Merlim isso seria mais difícil do que imaginava.Sem saber o que dizer apenas sorriu ternamente, mas quem o observasse melhor veria que seu sorriso não atingia os olhos que mantinham-se opacos e distantes.

- Vamos cara levar essas malas pro meu quarto.Fred e George dividiram o quarto conosco.Essa casa ta super-lotada hoje.

- Com licença Sra. e Sr.Weasley.

- Vá querido depois desçam pra tomar um lanche.Precisaremos de toda ajuda possível pra tudo estar pronto para a cerimônia a tarde.

- Mamãe vou levar Hermione pro meu quarto.

- Ginny não esqueça que Gabrielle dividira o quarto com vocês.

- Quem?Perguntou a morena intrigada.

- A irmãzinha de Fleur, pelo que Gui conta ela fala pelos cotovelos e tem uma espécie de idolatria pelo Harry desde que ele a salvou do lago no torneio tribuxo.

A ruiva tentou ser mais displicente possível, mas Hermione sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes no modo como a amiga falou da pequena Delacour.Sorriu ligeiramente seria um dia interessante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que você achou Remo?

- Não sei Minerva ele me pareceu calmo demais, mas isso nem sempre era um bom sinal no Thiago e se Harry é tão ou mais parecido com o pai quanto penso ele não estar nada bem

- Esse garoto já passou por maus bocados Remo.Sinceramente desde a primeira vez que o vi nunca pensei que ele suportaria tantos desafios e estaria assim firme aparentemente.

- Disse tudo Minerva, aparentemente, mas algo me diz que esse silencio e falsa segurança ta camuflando uma confusão interna muito maior do que possamos imaginar.

- Então devemos ficar de olho nele?

- Molly esta se encarregando disso pessoalmente.Por nada nesse mundo ela deixaria que o tirassem do zelo dela nesse momento.Ela quer que ele fique aqui esse verão todo.Eu acho uma ótima idéia quanto mais ele se ver rodeado de pessoas amigas mais rápido ele se recuperara.

- Concordo será melhor mesmo, agora que..Alvo não estar mais aqui não vejo razão pra ele voltar a casa daqueles trouxas miseráveis.Remo e quanto ao...você sabe.

- Snape?De fato isso é o mais preocupante no momento, todas as vezes que o nome desse traidor é mencionado na frente do Harry eu notei sua feição se fechar duramente e seus olhos escurecerem.Se antes a animosidade entre eles era grande agora se tornou ódio mortal.Receio que um encontro causal ou não entre eles seja fatal.

- Como assim "ou não"?Não me diga que você acha que o Potter..

- Sairia por ai caçando o Snape em busca de vingança?Sim Minerva ele seria bem capaz.Harry não é um rapaz vingativo de natureza, porem ate hoje ele culpa parcialmente Snape pela morte de Sirius e a morte de Dumbledore de forma tão covarde foi o golpe derradeiro.

- Em hipótese alguma Potter pode se arriscar tanto assim!Não podemos permitir isso Remo.Seria o fim você sabe...

- A profecia que o nosso diretor nos escondeu tão habilmente durante esses anos, mas se quer saber tenho pressentimento que Dumbledore tinha mais segredos a esconder e algo me diz que o Harry é o único que sabe.

- Se for assim o senhor Potter provavelmente não é o único.

- Rony e Hermione claro!Como pude esquecer esses três sempre tão juntos metidos em encrencas, Pontas e Almofadinhas ficariam orgulhosos com os talentos deles.Boa idéia Minerva se o harry decidiu se fechar só há uma maneira de descobrir o que se passa com ele.

- Só não esqueça de um detalhe Remo.

- Qual?

- A lealdade Grifinoria e pelo que notei durante esses anos á muito Hogwarts não abrigava três amigos mais fieis desde os..

- Marotos.Tem razão Minerva não será fácil, mas não custa tentar é isso ou nada.E não ficarei de braços cruzados vendo o filho de Thiago e afilhado de Sirius se afundar nas trevas sem fazer todo possível pra ajudar, mesmo que indiretamente.Devo isso a vocês meu caros amigos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ginny volta aqui!Se você mostrar isso pra alguém eu te estuporo juro por Merlim.

- hauhuahuahua!Ai que fofo meu maninho ta completamente apaixonado.

- Cala boca!Não sabe o que ta dizendo e não ouse sair com isso daqui.

- Já fui maninho venha me pegar se for capaz.

O barulho de passos apressados nas escadas tirou sua atenção do livro que a horas tentava ler,mas sossego nessa casa era como esperar ver Merlim em pessoa entrar por aquela porta, ou seja impossível.Apos um baque violento Hermione mau teve tempo de ver uma Gina correndo pra fora da casa em direção aos jardins e um Rony bufando de raiva correndo atrás com cara de poucos amigos.Só o tinha visto assim quando brigaram no baile de Inverno no seu quarto ano.

- Mas que diabos esta acontecendo assim?

Exclamou olhando aturdida na direção onde os irmãos saíram.

- Acho que é do seu interesse saber.

Harry vinha descendo tranquilamente como se nada tivesse acontecendo.Parou ao lado da amiga que lhe lançava um olhar interrogativo sorriu em resposta e fez sinal pra ela o acompanhar.

Chegaram no jardim me tempo de ver uma cena realmente cômica pra não dizer bizarro mas tratando-se de Weasleys tudo era possível.

Gina corria entre os irmãos, amigos e parentes da noiva que ajudavam na arrumação do cenário para o casamento.Rony derrubava tudo e a todos que estavam no caminho com o intuito de pegar a irmã.Quando os presentes perceberam que se tratava se uma confusão entre irmãos as reações foram sempre os gêmeos foram os primeiros incentivar a bagunça.

- Vai nessa maninha põem esse sedentário pra correr!- Gritava Fred gargalhando em seguida.

- Isso ai furacão ruivo mostra porque sempre ganhou nos pega-pega.

George imitava o irmão.

Gui e Carlinhos olhavam sorridentes os irmãos caçulas correrem.Sr Weasley estava dividido ente o riso e a preocupação que seus filhotes se machucassem, mas definitivamente a maioria estava achando divertido ver um rapaz alto, forte e desengonçado se esforçar tanto pra alcançar a irmã mais baixa e esguia que ria zombeteiramente segurando o que parecia uma foto na mão a balançando no ar enquanto fugia do irmão.

Para o azar deles acabaram correndo em direção a matriarca dos Weasley que pelo visto era a única que não estava achando o espetáculo tão engraçado assim.

- Ronald Billius Weasley e Ginevra Molly Weasley o que pensam que estão fazendo?Por Merlim vocês não são mais criancinhas pra fazerem esse estardalhaço todo.O que as visitas vão pensar me digam?Parem de correr agora mesmo.

Os dois frearam no mesmo instante.Gina um pouco a frente, a ruiva abaixou a cabeça e tentou a todo custo parecer seria, pois sabia que quando a mãe lhe chamava por aquele nome horrível era porque a coisa tava feia pro seu lado.Rony também chegou a mesma conclusão e seguiu o exemplo do irmã.

- Agora mocinha explique-se porque seu irmão corria como se fosse tirar o pai da forca atrás de você?

Rony engoliu em seco, se a irmã mostrasse a bendita foto estaria perdido morreria de vergonha ainda mais se _ela_ estivesse por perto.

Olhou rapidamente a sua volta e sentiu a cor sumir de seu rosto quando encontrou um par de olhos cor de chocolate lhe fitando indagadoramente, o moreno ao seu lado sorria cinicamente.

"Amigo da onça, vai rindo da minha desgraça seu quatro olhos!Vou acertar contas com você Potter.Não tinha nada que mostrar aquela foto pra Gina".

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos homicidas quando a irmã fez menção de começar a falar.

- Mamãe eu só..

- Ela é uma intrometida mãe isso sim, pegou algo que não devia vamos me devolva agora o show acabou.

Ele avançou pra irmã que recuou um passo postando a foto atrás do corpo.

- Ora Rony é uma foto inocente foi você mesmo que disse, não lembra?

Sorria cinicamente se ele achava que iria perder a oportunidade única de acabar com aquele chove não molha estava muito enganado.

- Toda essa confusão por causa de uma foto Ronald Weasley?A me poupem me dar logo essa foto Gina.

- Não!Mae é só uma foto não tem nada demais é só me devolver que prometo não amaldiçoar essa traidora do sangue por invadir minha privacidade.

- Ora francamente Rony deixa de ser infantil.Vamos Ginny mostre logo essa foto e acabe com esse circo.

Foi como se seu sangue tivesse evaporado.Por que justo ela tinha que ta tão perto nesse momento?

- Ta vendo roniquinho até a Hermione concorda que devo mostrar.

Com um olhar malicioso direcionado ao irmão Gina estendeu o braço na direção da mãe que de imediato pegou a tal foto.Assim que pos os olhos na figura foi inevitável o sorriso de compreensão que despontou dos lábios de Molly Weasley.

- Gina tem razão Rony o que tem demais você ter uma foto de Hermione?

Pronto seu mundo veio abaixo, mesmo evitando olhar podia sentir todos presentes lhe fitando como se tivesse nascido outra cabeça no seu pescoço, mas nenhum olhar lhe perturbava mais do que da morena ao seu lado, engoliu em seco mais uma vez agora viria a pior parte ter que explicar como ele havia conseguido aquela foto e porque a tinha.

- Como assim?Minha foto?Mas...

A grifinoria não conteve a curiosidade e tomou a foto das mãos da Sra.Weasley, pediria desculpas depois por sua falta de educação, mas sua curiosidade falou mais alto.ou melhor curiosidade foi o mínimo que sentiu assim que pos os olhos na foto, surpresa e perplexidade seria o mais exato.

Realmente a foto não teria nada demais, era ela sentada no pé da sua arvore favorita perto da Estufa Nº3 vestindo o uniforme da escola concentrada lendo seu livro de Aritmancia.Seu eu fotográfico vez ou outra trocava a posição de suas pernas alternando na que posicionava o livro suspenso, com a mão livre mexia com os dedos num dos cachos que caia na sua face.Não teria nada demais se não fosse pelo detalhe de não lembrar de ter tirado essa foto em momento algum e pela sua aparência era recente talvez do ano passado."Como ele conseguiu essa foto?E por que ele teria uma foto somente minha escondida?"Eram as perguntas que martelavam na sua mente.

Se virou bruscamente para o ruivo ao seu lado.

- Ronald Weasley eu quero uma ótima explicação do por que o senhor tem uma foto minha que eu não sabia e como a conseguiu.

-Ops acho que essa é a nossa deixa mamãe!Então pessoal todo mundo voltando aos seus afazeres!Vamos, vamos!Os pombinhos, quer dizer, amigos tem muito que conversar.

- Mana não sabia desse seu novo talento.Sabe tem uma moça que mora em Hogsmead muito jeitosinha e...

Todos caíram na gargalhada novamente e Gina foi se juntar aos irmãos enquanto sorria dos comentários.Estava vermelha e ligeiramente suada de tanto correr.E um certo moreno que a observava desde que chegou no jardim nunca a achou tão irresistivelmente sexy como seu jeito serelepe de menina e corpo de mulher Gina era perfeita pra ele.O que o moreno tão enfeitiçado pelo sorriso da caçula dos Weasley,não notou foi que um certo brilho antes presente nos olhos castanhos-esverdeados da ruiva á algum tempo se apagou.

Quem visse Gina Weasley nesse exato momento diria que tudo estava as mil maravilhas, quando no fundo ao passo que o dia ia terminando seu coração ia apertando cada vez mais e aquela sensação incomoda de estar prestes a perder algo muito importante a acometeu. O coração de uma mulher é um oceano de segredos e o de Ginevera Weasley não era diferente.


End file.
